


A Lesson in Looming

by AngelDominance



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Looming, Pre-Slash, but not really a spoiler, flustered Azu, flustered Oscar Wilde, it references nothing important that has happened, non specific future, noone has written it up yet so f it I did it myself., not edited, reference to ep 169, set sometime after things have been...fixed and doesn’t reference any events, someone please take this and make it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDominance/pseuds/AngelDominance
Summary: “I really think Azu could get a good Loom on” - Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Azu & Oscar Wilde, Azu/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Lesson in Looming

“Looming?” Azu studied Wilde with a quirk of her brow.

“Oh yes. I don’t think you do nearly enough of it. Wasted potential if you ask me”

Azu harrumphed. “I can loom. I just don’t see the need for it. It’s much better to approach people kindly and openly.”

“Ah, I see”

“See what?” Azu narrowed her eyes at the bard.

“I fully understand. Not everyone is good at looming. It takes a bit of practice to do it well and I understand if it just isn’t your thing. A pity though. I do love a good loom”

In three strides Azu crossed the study to where Oscar was. Oscar took two steps back to avoid stumbling before his retreat was suddenly prevented by the wall. A hand the size of Oscar’s face impacted the wall with a resolute thud as Azu brought her full height to bear against the man.

Oscar’s eyes locked on the mismatched tusks canted toward him as Azu stared down with an amused look. Before he could stop himself, the thought of feeling the sharp point and flattened edges both against his neck entered his mind and a flush colored his cheeks.

“Y.. you got me, I guess you can, um, loom.” Oscar was definitely not feeling 6’3” at the moment. He bit his lip, his eyes transfixed on her’s.

Azu beamed triumphantly before noticing the state their predicament had put Wilde in. Eyes widening, she backed away. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- ah”

“It’s quite alright,” Oscar interrupts. “I did say I love a good loom haha”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Oscar, I’m sorry.” Azu was panicking. She had let her size get out of hand. She knew better. She—

Oscar laughed and shook his head at her, “I wasn’t uncomfortable Azu. Far from it. I mean, look at yourself. Who wouldn’t want all of you on top of them?” Oscar quirked an eyebrow for emphasis.

“Oh... oh. OH you mean...” Azu’s cheeks went crimson.

“Yes. You can loom over me any time, I mean that.” Oscar’s eyes twinkled with amusement, cheeks still a bit pink.

“I um, oh, uh, thank you. I uh, um, will think about it?” Azu began backing out of the room, face glowing as bright as her armor.

Oscar smiled as she ran from the room. “Gods I hope she thinks about it. She is damn good at that.” He lets his cheeks color with the memory and sets back to work on gathering information.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone make this a romance. Take it from my hands. I’m not a writer unless forced into it. I needed more than the 10 words of it I wrote in a very horny discord so I made this. But I’m begging you.
> 
> -J


End file.
